This disclosure relates generally to computer-based mechanisms for electronic financial trading, and more particularly to techniques for streamlined pre-trade processes in fixed income securities trading.
In general, the fixed income market is a financial market where participants may buy and sell debt securities usually in the form of bonds. In some markets, trading in the fixed income markets has been largely phone-based but may change, as fixed income transactions may be executed electronically. In the fixed income market, banks and brokers may be on the sell side while asset managers, hedge funds and corporate treasurers may be on the buy side. The sell side may quote tradable bond prices while the buy side may be looking for executable fixed income prices from a wide pool of liquidity providers.